


only you can dance with me

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: 'There's a lot of people in the crowd, but only you can dance with me'-Liam Payne





	only you can dance with me

(Coulson's POV)

They had saved the universe. Shuri had healed Phil, and Thanos, the mad titan, had been defeated. With the snap reversed, Planet Earth alongside of millions of others celebrated the return of half of all living conscious things. 

Tony Stark was throwing a massive party at Stark tower, Inviting the entirety of SHIELD, the Avengers, and the Asgardian survivors. The roof of the tower, usually used for testing Iron man prototypes and landing Quinjets, was decked out with fairy lights, tables and chairs as Tony and Pepper Stark welcomed in their now shared name.

Asgardians and Humans alike laughed and Danced, drank and smiled, cheered and cried as they all celebrated the saving of the universe.

"Phillip Coulson!" Steve Rodgers clapped the agent on the back. 

"Ah yes, son-of-Coul!" Thor slung his arm over Phil's shoulder, taking a large swig of beer.

"Who have you been trying to make eye contact with all night?" Steve asked, trying to pick out who he thought Coulson was pining after.

"Well..." Phil took a breath.

"Is the cellist here?" Tony appeared.

"No, Audrey still thinks I'm dead." Coulson answered. "And Fury told me that they checked in on her, and she got married three years ago." 

"Stalker." Tony snorted.

"Its actually May." Phil admitted.

Tony blew beer out of his mouth. "WHAT?"

"Yeah. Agent May?" Phil looked at the billionaire.

"I thought you were talkin' about Peter's aunt, and I was getting a little worried, 'cause Happy has already claimed her." Tony told them. 

Silence settled between the four men. "Why don't you talk to her?" Thor asked.

Phil sighed. "I'm afraid she's mad at me."

"Why?" Tony asked. Phil bit his lip. "Well, spill it man."

"I was dying." Phil started. "And we were in Tahiti, but I kept telling her that I didn't want her to save me." Phil told them. "Then while we were there, I was unconscious for several days, and didn't die. So May called a favor from Natasha, who called Shuri."

"So May's mad at you how....?" Steve scrunched his eyebrows together.

"She thinks I'm mad at her for having Shuri save me." Phil explained, and the second he said it out-loud, he realized how stupid his reasoning was.

The three men raised their eyebrows at the agent. "Yes, I agree... You should go talk to her." Thor said. "Son-of-Coul, I heard from Natasha that May thinks that you're avoiding her."

"Ask Mel to dance." Natasha appeared. "sorry, I heard my name."

"That would be a good idea if only she wasn't mad at me." Phil responded.

"Ah, yes, Son-of-Coul." Thor agreed with the assassin. "Unless theres another person you wish to groove with." Thor said.

"Don't ever say that again." Tony winced.

"But the boy of Spiders told me that-"

"Dance. Just say dance." Tony told the king.

"I only dance with May." Phil confessed.

"Still, you should go talk to her." Steve said.

\----- -:x:- -----

(May's POV)

"I just don't understand." Daisy sighed, sipping her drink.

"Seriously May. You two had a good thing going." Pepper said, fingering her wedding dress.

"Argument is a part of marriage." Okoyé mumbled. "But you stupidly do not accept that you are married in every way but name."

"He won't talk to me, he won't look at me, and he doesn't stay in the same room with me anymore." Melinda answered, folding her arms. 

"Have you ever considered that Phil might be afraid that you're mad at him?" Pepper inquired.

May shook her head, and Daisy stood up on her tip toes. "He's over there with Thor, Cap, and Stark." She said.

"Phil needs to talk to me first, and he knows it." May responded.

\----- -:x:- -----

(Coulson's POV)

"Go talk to her." Tony waved his beer in the direction of the women and his new wife. "You've been watching her all night."

"But-" Phil started, and the men shoved him forward. "Guys!" Phil warned, but Tony, Steve, and Thor kept pushing, shoving through the crowd across the dance-floor.

"Thor!" A squeal sounded.

"Oh no." Thor frowned. "It is the girl of earthquakes. Son-of-John." Thor groaned as Daisy ran up to him. 

"It's Daisy Johnson." The inhuman corrected him.

"Your name specifies that you are the son of John." Thor responded. "Just as I am Thor Odinson, Son-of-Odin."

"Whatever." Daisy rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arms, and dragging the god along. "Dance with me, Thunderboy."

Pepper stood there, eyeing her new husband. "Dance, babe?" she smiled, and Tony happily accepted.

That left Okoyé and Steve staring at the two agents. "You gonna say it or not, Phil?" Steve smiled. Phil stared at the ground.

"This is unbelievable." Okoyé muttered. "White boy is hopeless."

"Oh my word, Phil!" Steve exasperatedly sighed. "I give you my blessing for God's sake!"

"Hey, Mel." Phil looked up. 

May raised her eyebrows. "Hey Phil." She echoed the greeting.

"Go talk to your white boy." Okoyé prompted May, than turned to Phil. "Don't mess this up." She warned, and the general walked off.

Steve stood there, and pushed Phil forward again. "Tell her." 

"I'm not upset, Mel, about Shuri saving me." Phil mumbled.

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She folded her arms

"Uh...." Phil bit his lip.

"He thought you were mad at him because you thought he was mad at you and when he actually wasn't mad at you." Steve said, than thought about his words. "Wow, that was really hard to follow."

"It makes enough sense." Phil told him.

"Point is, Technically, I'm mentally younger than you, and still I can see past the drama." Steve said, and Sharon appeared. "Take Sharon and I for example." Steve said.

"That will not assist their relationship." Thor but in, swinging past, having kindly agreed to dance with Daisy, who was having the time of her life dancing with the handsome Asgardian King.

"Oh than. What else will?" Steve asked. "Got a better idea?"

Thor stopped Daisy, and walked over. "Well, in Asgard, we sacrifice a goat, exchange swords, and, -today is Thursday, right?" He paused. "Well, Friday is the day to get married, in honor of Frigga, goddess of marriage. So Agent Son-of-Coul and Melinda May; (the famed warrior, loyal protector of the Shield, and great friend of lady Sif) may consecrate their marriage together with me to bless it, as done in the olden days." Thor smiled proudly. 

Steve blinked at the norse god. "I don't think that they would want you to watch that." Steve said, observing the two agents, Melinda with her head in her hands, and Phil pinching the bridge of his nose. "And they aren't even engaged."

"Oh." The god frowned. "Really?" Phil shook his head. "Wow, mortal. you should fix that."

"Thats what I'm trying to say!" Steve sighed.

Okoyé swung by again, this time with W'Kabi. "White boy is still scared." she squinted. "Coward," the woman hissed at Phil.

May laughed, and turned to Phil. "So to make this clear, are you mad at me or not?"

"No, he's not!" Daisy waved.

"I... I just suddenly had the rest of my life given back." Phil started, but the people who had tuned in around him were really distracting. "and... Earlier, Your mom called me."

"In-laws." Thor muttered with disgust. "So hard to please."

May waited. "And she told me to make you an honest woman, - I think she found out about Tahiti." Phil looked down. "And I told her that I didn't know if you want to get married." Phil explained.

May sipped her drink, and brushed some loose hair from her face. "Do you?"

"Yes." Phil whispered. Sharon 'awwwww'ed.

"Perfect! I shall bless your marriage tomorrow!" Thor bellowed. Stark's rooftop party went dead silent as everyone turned to listen. 

"Happy!" Tony stark called. How long had he been listening? Tony pulled over his assistant. "Go take Phil ring shopping! Bill the entire thing on me. Let Phil get Agent May get the biggest rock in the store if you have to-"

"Woah!" Phil quieted them. "I didn't even ask-"

"Yes." May said.

"What?" Phil looked down.

"If you were about to propose, I say 'yes'." Melinda looked up at him. "Make Okoyé and my mom proud." She whispered. Okoyé smirked.

Phil stared. "But I don't have a speech, or a-"

"Phil."

"Yes Ma'me." Phil smiled, and knelt down. "My dear Melinda May, you have been my partner for thirty years, my best friend and right hand woman for a very long time. Will you do me the honor of-"

"I already said yes, Phil." May said. "Don't worry about a ring." she added.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Daisy started to chant.

Phil did. They let be soft, sweet and quick.

"Dance with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Your'e the only one who can."

 

 

\--- -:x:- ---

And for the record, both Lian May and Okoyé were happy.


End file.
